


【锤基】冲喜

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 摸鱼之作🍇🍇偏乡镇风🥕🥕🥕正经中带着那么一丝丝沙雕（bushi🤐）（有Bug，有ooc，没有那么严谨，不是国外那种村子|˛˙꒳˙)♡）（雷者勿入）





	【锤基】冲喜

“小基，你要是个女孩就好了。”数学课上，索尔上课出小差，趴在课堂上打扰同学认真学习。

“为什么？”

“没什么。”

洛基微微转头，对上那双大海般的眼睛，举起了手，“老师，索尔奥丁森上课说话打扰我学习。”

数学老师慢悠悠地走到索尔旁边，用尺子轻轻打了一下索尔的手臂，说，“拿着书站后边去，别打扰到人洛基学习。”

索尔麻溜地拿起书往后走，在老师看不到的地方对偷笑的朋友们得意的挑挑眉。

朋友们纷纷送给他一个白眼，不约而同地心想，人的脸，真的是越磨越厚。

站在后面的索尔也没有看黑板，就盯着洛基后脑勺那个一小侧的脸颊。

要是小基是女孩就好了。

他不止一次这样想，倒不是说小基男儿身不好，主要是，他旁敲侧击问过菲叔和他父母，怎么看待同性恋。

他妈还好吧，不支持也不排斥。他爸和菲叔就……说那样的恋爱是没有结果的，是畸形的，变态的，恶心的。

他并非天生同性恋，只是吧……就那样，他稀罕小基，想和他在一起。

再者，小基可不一定和自己一样。

要是他是女孩，或者小基是女孩，那就好了。

“小基，你大学，想考到哪里去啊？”课后，索尔回到座位，拉着洛基不让他走。

“要考哪里，得看哪家学校待遇好。”洛基拂开索尔的手，走出了教室。

索尔看着空空的手，趴回桌子上，翻着那看的头晕的书本，暗骂自己不争气。

洛基成绩好，要考什么大学随他自己发挥，再看看自己，连个野鸡大学分数线都达不到的成绩。

离高考还有十天，他是不会再念书的，那接下来该是留在老家还是去城市打拼呢。

洛基的前途是一片光明，会是他一辈子都达不到的高度。

洛基的录取通知书下来后，劳菲大摆筵席，村里的，镇上路过的，能来吃的都来，沾沾喜气，不用随份子。

说起劳菲，洛基他爸，这可不得了，全村唯一一个大悲大喜都挤在同一天的奇男子。

洛基出生那天，村干部来报喜，顺便带来消息说政府要征地建铁路轨道，要用的那块地方刚好也有劳菲的一份。

碰到拆迁，还不用拆家，只要一块地，劳菲全家上下都很开心啊，他爹妈一个激动，吃饭给噎着没了，他媳妇刚生完，虚得慌，情绪一激动，也蹬腿了。

劳菲又当爹又当妈把洛基拉扯大，媳妇没了之后也一直没娶，就怕人家对洛基不好，担心人家惦记着他的拆迁款。

有了钱，他承包了很多镇上的工程，钱滚钱，现在他们可是村里的大户人家。

要说他有钱为什么不去大城市，他放不下啊，从小长大的地方，都说人容易念根，这话不假。

现在啊，儿子出息了，拿到了津剑大学的录取通知书，这个是国内数一数二的优秀大学，劳菲不开心才怪呢，洛基可是村里第一个考上好大学的学生。

主人公洛基拿着通知书，满心的都是家里和学校的距离。

三千多公里，飞机都要飞七个小时，坐车就更久了。

怎么当初没觉得那么远呢？

“烦死了。”

大家都觉得，刚出生的小孩要取个接地气的小名才好养活，从而，在大人的记忆里，他们能叫遍村里小孩的小名，但大名一个都记不住。

基仔，希崽，根儿……大概就是这样的画风。

当小孩子长大后，大人们莫名的都很默契地记起了名字，然后换另一种顺口的叫法。

小基，达子，希希……只有大锤没变过。

“大锤啊，你也老大不小了，我看村口的希希水灵水灵的，和你多称啊。”

“那希希之前不是和你在镇上当过同学嘛，知根知底的，多好。”

“是啊，今年你都二十七了，你同学达子，人家孩子都三岁了，你比小三岁村尾的简妞都二胎了。”

“锤啊，早点结婚生个孩子，你爸妈也好有个孙子解闷啊。这年一过，姨给你约个姑娘，你可一定一定要好好把握啊。”

“秀儿妈也给我家霍根介绍个呗，他呀不会说话，那小姑娘爱听好听的他也不会说，可把我急得。”

“哎哟，我当是什么呢……”

索尔皮笑肉不笑的接受七大姑八大姨的好心，每逢过年过节，总少不了这一出。要不是他爸妈没空要他招待客人，他真想去外头。

“嘿呀，说起小基，我昨个儿远远看了他一眼，又高又帅气，穿了件长长的衣服，叫什么来着？”

“风衣？”

“对吧，应该是，那衣服穿在小基身上可好看了。”

索尔竖起了耳朵，眼睛也不再四处看，注视着说话的阿姨。

“我家那口子不是村干部嘛，他跟我说，小基要回来当村支书。他父子俩都是不懂享福的，我要是有那钱，早就到处逛了，哪还会呆在这村子里只见一片天。”

“他要回来？”

索尔猛的一开口把所有人都目光都夺走了，他被看的有些心虚，干咳了几声，又说，“我是觉得奇怪……”

“谁不是呢，嗐，谁知道人家怎么想的，过好我们自己的就行。”

……

……

索尔的心思全都飘去了，西南方向。

劳菲除了可惜什么都做不了，洛基说因为他不肯去其他地方生活，就搬回来，不让他孤单。

他一点都不孤单，平时和奥丁那伙人钓钓鱼，唠唠嗑打打牌，听听小曲，日子好的不得了！好不容易不用带娃了，怎么能不好！！

哎……

洛基在楼顶搭了个小棚子，安了个吊床，有事没事就抱着书本和茶叶上楼，偶尔还会盯着东北方向发呆。

过完年后他就入了职，虽说村支书拿的是死工资，福利也没那么好，他还是很喜欢，比起心眼比海绵还多的资本家，他更喜欢淳朴善良又八卦的村民。

还有，那个傻不拉几的。

说起他，真是莫名令人火大，入职前还在村里的同学朋友搞了个聚会，他也去了。

没有那些乱七八糟尔虞我诈勾心斗角人面兽心，大家吃吃喝喝很是开心。他用生命起誓，那人心里还有他，可是，为什么对他的示好视而不见。

不会是看不出来吧？

大锤作为十里八乡出了名的帅小伙，还有稳定收入，秀儿妈张罗着给他相亲，那些个待嫁的小姑娘眼睛都冒光了。

索尔的人生经历可谓是跌宕起伏，毕业后去了大城市干了一年就回来了，回来用老婆本承包了一片果林，第一年遇上天灾，亏得毛都没剩。

又种了三年果子没赚钱，老婆本也没了，他去城里打工，这次去了两年才回来。

攒了点钱，和人合伙整了个鱼塘，血本无归。

最后和达子范达尔东拼西凑了一笔钱，包了一块地，养起了羊。

两年多的时间，就把外债还完了。

都说无债一身轻，这话一点都没错，谁想每天睁眼闭眼都想着欠了多少钱。

养羊那地方离村子不近，达子和大锤轮流守着，两个人都是隔一天才回家，自从秀儿妈联合大锤妈张罗着相亲，大锤是能不回去就不回去。

上一次回家是一个星期前，刚刚奥丁给他打电话说要他去办公室拿米拿油，他妈是拿公家钱的小学老师，逢年过节都有福利。

要说索尔妈，在家里有多温柔，那在学校就有多凶，简直不像一个人啊。

“我来拿东西。”索尔敲了敲打开的门，跟里面的人打招呼。

“两袋面粉，四桶油，六袋米，拿完过来签个名。”洛基拿着笔抬头对索尔说。

“好👌🏻。”

索尔两手拿着油，肩上扛着面粉，这近一百斤的东西他轻轻松松拿下了楼，再上来时除了出了些汗，大气都不喘。

米他是分了两次拿，最后一次时他签了名扛着米就走了。

洛基在隔音效果不太好的办公室里听到楼下发动车子的声音，手指敲打着桌面。

索尔怎么也没想到，他妈竟然在和希芙聊天？？？旁边那不是希芙他妈吗？？这是强迫性相亲吗？希芙可是他大兄弟啊！！

不出意外的，希芙也向索尔投去了救命的目光。

我自身难保，先走一步。

索尔连车都没开，随便抓起角落里闲置已久的自行车，一溜烟就跑了。

“我这孩子害羞，从小都是和男孩子玩。”弗丽嘉笑着目送索尔，希芙妈也不在意索尔连话都没说就跑了，也是笑嘻嘻的，“害羞点好，老实啊。”

希芙扶额，索尔才不是害羞，他只是觉得女孩没男孩那么直爽，麻烦。

“怎么推着走？”

索尔侧头看，说话的是洛基。

“车链子掉了，我不会装。”

洛基回头看了看索尔家的方向，和他现在去的方向不一样。

“你要去哪？”

“不知道，我妈和希芙妈聊天呢，我不想回去。”索尔不经意叹了叹气，什么心事都写在脸上的他，洛基把他看的透透的。

“光长肌肉不长脑子。”洛基抓着车把手让索尔停下，蹲下看了看链子，看了看四周没有小树枝便用手把车链子接回原来的地方，不忘补刀，“这么简单的事都不会。”

“我手笨，没你的那么巧。”索尔早已习惯洛基的嘲讽，左翻右翻在裤袋里找到一张皱巴巴的纸巾，“你手脏了。”

洛基用纸巾擦着手，机油粘在手上不是那么好擦的，擦来擦去还是脏的。

“送我回家吧，竟然你不想回家，那就来我家吧。”洛基没等回答，骑着索尔的自行车就往家的方向去。

索尔跟在后面跑，这算哪门子的送回家？？整得跟他在追偷车贼似的。

劳菲今天去钓鱼了，收获颇丰，见索尔来了便留了人在家里吃饭。

洛基真的是吃鱼吃到怕了，就因为他刚回来那天说鱼好吃，他爸就像打了鸡血似的，天天都去钓鱼，天天给他做鱼吃。

唉……

“听说最近秀儿妈给你介绍了不少姑娘，有喜欢的吗？”索尔在刮鱼鳞，劳菲在切配料，不说说话真的可劲尴尬了。

“没有，我都在羊场里待着，一个也没见着。”索尔想起刚刚希芙的眼神，就让她一个人承受暴风雨吧。

“说起来，我家小基和你还是同年的。”劳菲啧了一声，放下了刀，洗了把手喝了口水，“你们这一批孩子真是一个两个商量好了不结婚还是怎的？比你们大的，比你们小的，哪个不结婚生子了，你们这批倒好，还在村里的除了达子，都没成家。”

“是不是熟人不好下手啊？那镇上的姑娘也不熟啊，要我说知根知底最好了。”

“我在你这个年纪啊，都有小基了。”

“叔，我还不想结婚，前几年欠的钱才还完，手里哪有闲钱啊。”

“先成家后立业，那种辛苦工作了一天，回到家有个拥抱的感觉是很好的。叔是过来人，能不明白吗。”

洛基倚在厨房边吃着冰棍，听着他爸把说给他那套再说一遍给索尔。

“别说的人家嫌你烦了，下次就不敢来家里了。”

“你不爱听，你怎么知道人家大锤不爱听。”

“他要是爱听还会跑路被我遇上？”洛基吸溜着冰棍，又说，“我有些事情和索尔说，吃饭了再叫我们哈。”

索尔洗干净了手，被洛基拉了出去。

那一瞬，劳菲恍然觉得回到了很久之前，那时候他家小基就喜欢拉着大锤到处跑，害得老奥一家四处找。

一眨眼，两个光腚乱跑的娃儿都到了能生娃的年纪，岁月不饶人啊。

“接着。”洛基扔了条冰棍给索尔，然后带着他坐在沙发上，开了电视。

他们坐在沙发上，这沙发还是洛基会爬那年买的，劳菲说，硬邦邦的木头磕的洛基这红一块那青一块，换成软的任他摔，不疼。

但……要是被画地图了，洗起来也很费劲。

“我们都好久没聊天了。”洛基盘起腿面对着索尔，“这些年还好吗？”

这大概是他们高中之后，第一次离得那么近。洛基去了别的地方上学上班，劳菲不想让他跑来跑去，每次放假了都去找洛基。

劳菲那性子，洛基也没法拦，就由着他去了。

“前几年收成不好，过得也不咋样。好在这两年养了些羊，一切都挺好的。”索尔咬了口冰棍，嘎嘣脆，“你怎么想着回来？听菲叔说你在国企当领导，可不比这村支书好多了？”

洛基没有马上回答，索尔看着那双与年少时一般无二的清澈双眸，他怀疑丘比特的箭把他当成箭靶了，怎么一见到洛基就被戳中心脏呢？

洛基从上到下含了好几次冰棍，又不断张口舔舐容易融化的上方，原本淡粉的嘴唇颜色更深了，还湿湿的。

索尔口干舌燥，浑身都有些热热的，那冰棍他是越吃越热。

“在城市里，过着快节奏的生活，充实是充实，但少了些什么。”洛基往索尔那边挪了挪，“村支书这份工作是没什么技术含量，也没那么多钱，但我起码有了私人时间，不用去应酬，不用每一天都挑选戴那张面具示人。”

“不用假笑，不用骗人，不用满心诡计，不用在想你们的时候只能看看手机。”

“太充实的生活每天都过得很快，十年像一年似的，那样子我是不是死得更快？”

洛基把索尔快滴水的冰棍塞进他嘴里，还把粘上的擦在他衣服上。

索尔被洛基说的云里雾里，三两下嚼完冰棍，抽了纸巾擦手，“别人消尖了脑袋都想去的地方，被你说的那么不值钱。”

“对我来说，在哪里能让我开心，哪里就值钱。”

“小基啊！今天想吃什么鱼？蒸的还是煎的？炸的怎么样？”

……

饭桌上，洛基一个劲的给索尔夹鱼，索尔一吃完他就夹。

“小基，别总给大锤夹鱼，人大锤最喜欢我做的酱排骨，来，大锤，多吃点这个。”劳菲把排骨推在索尔面前，毫无悬念的，在劳菲低头时，洛基给索尔送去了一记眼刀。

大锤的心又被丘比特狠狠扎了一把。

饭后，洛基诚心邀请索尔在他家叙叙旧，劳菲吃完饭就出去散步了，家里就他们两个人。

聊曾经，聊未来，聊他们的曾经，就在天台的小棚下，当了三年同桌的两人拾回了差点被忘记的回忆。

他们都不再是青涩少年，时间与社会的磨砺使他们有了该有的成熟稳重。

也就会多了些顾虑和恐惧。

索尔不再像以前那么勇敢，他失去了追求爱的勇气，在他发觉洛基有意制造肢体接触使感到恐惧，拒绝又不舍，接受又不敢，只好装傻。

“今晚留在我家吧，然后明天顺路送我去办公室。”洛基没等索尔回答，起身就下了楼。

他岂能不知索尔在装傻，为什么会这样？明明在同性不合法的时候对他的喜欢毫不掩饰，为什么又在同性合法时拒绝？

明明还喜欢他不是吗？

十年间，国家可以改变很多规定，时代也有很多改变，同性合法了，人们的偏见也减少了。

胆小鬼，他都不怕了，他还在怕什么？

当索尔穿着洛基的睡衣躺在洛基的床上身边睡着洛基时，他感觉心脏那块地方砰砰砰跳的好像要炸了一样。

打雷村发生了一件惊动全村的事儿。

那就是他们村里最漂亮的小伙子洛基劳菲森中邪了，不知碰到了什么脏东西，现在病了，那小脸煞白煞白的，眼窝凹陷，嘴唇干裂眼睛发红，可吓人了。

劳菲带着他的宝贝儿子东奔西走，大医院都去了好几次，可医生说洛基就是营养不良，没啥毛病，吃多点补品就行。

他家哪是缺钱的人家，听了医生这么说，劳菲买了一车补品，天天就给洛基吃，还是不中用。

村里人都急啊，这么好一孩子，放着大好前程不要回来做村支书，从小礼貌又懂事，搁谁谁不喜欢啊。

来来回回折腾了三四个月，这洛基非但没好，病得越来越严重了，劳菲一夜之间也沧桑了许多。

上任村长现已经八十八岁了，记忆力大不如前，这不，事情都发生了这么久他才想起来有法子救洛基。

据说啊，前些年西边约顿镇阿萨村有个独居的道士，能帮人驱邪，可以请他来瞧瞧洛基，有没有用，总要试一试啊。

劳菲一听，当天就骑着他的电驴上路了，都说心急则乱，他那小摩托刚开到阿萨村，搭上了道士海大爷，就没电了。

搞得人家海姆老大爷上门看病还得骑自己的小电动。

海大爷进了劳菲的房子，念叨了什么之后才跟着劳菲去了洛基的房间。

海大爷“施法”后，洛基咳了两下，可把劳菲吓死了，道士说，可能是有外人在，神灵担心被看到，不进来。

劳菲就出去了，还关上了门。

大概十分钟后，海大爷打开了门，把劳菲拉到一边，悄悄跟他说，“这孩子从小底子不好，才会被邪灵搅扰，唯有的办法就是找个从小底子好的人给他冲喜。”

“冲喜？”劳菲一愣，这说法他是知道的，可是，这上哪找个愿意嫁给他儿子的女孩啊？要说以前这不算什么，现在小基病成这样……

“是的，有句话不知当说不当说。”海大爷面露难色，也支吾了起来。

“先生但说无妨。”

“这邪灵不是一般人能压住的，需和他同一年生，命格过硬，八字要配。最好是男性，女性太柔弱，怕是没嫁进来就被邪灵一同……唉。”海大爷摇了摇头，又说，“我帮不上什么忙，就不收你的钱了。”

“哎……先生……”

那道士走的比谁都快，钱也不要。

劳菲想了想，他并没有说洛基从小身子虚给他听，那么他是怎么知道的？

既然这个都知道，那么是不是真的……他家小基要娶个男娃才能活着？？

老天呐，他到底做了什么孽啊……

小基小时候身体不好，这不是什么秘密。从小没妈的孩子吃不了母乳，劳菲厚着脸皮抱着小洛基问那些生产后的妇道人家，能不能给口吃的给洛基。

今个儿在老李家，明个儿在老奥家，熬过来母乳阶段，他又不知道怎么喂奶粉，小孩子感冒发烧他也看不出来，不舒服了也哭，饿了也哭，他实在无法分辨。

他又不敢请保姆，生怕人家趁自己不在对小基打打骂骂，就这样一把屎一把尿的过来了。

得亏小基命硬。

同年的哪家娃小时候生病不生病，没有人比他更清楚的。

但那不行。

劳菲东奔西走，找了十几个媒婆寻找命格硬的女孩，又是两个月，小基都吐血了，还是没找到。

无奈之下，他又去找了海大爷，请海大爷再想想办法。

海大爷说他错过最佳的驱邪时间，邪灵已入五脏六腑，很难治好了。

劳菲差点晕厥。

海大爷给了他一张纸条，上面记录着生辰八字，大爷说，娶了这个时辰出生的孩子入门，一切都会好起来的，不然……准备白事吧。

“老奥啊，你媳妇儿子都答应了，你还要考虑到什么时候啊。”

希芙妈再一次来说服奥丁。

还有其他的亲戚朋友，连他父亲包尔都来了。

为的就是说服奥丁同意大锤和小基的婚事，俗话说救人一命胜造七级浮屠不是。

“要我说，大锤和大锤妈都答应了，包叔也答应了，三比一呢。”

“对啊，当事人都同意了，你个做父亲的，别总想着男男不能在一起，现在国家新政策都出了，他俩能领证，光明正大的在一起。”

“人小基为人处世都是顶尖的好，又聪明，家里又有钱，不愁没钱养老。”

“现在人不是兴灵魂伴侣嘛~”

奥丁听着这你一言我一语的，心里也烦得很。

是啊，人家小基跟他家大锤，算是大锤捡了便宜。

可他再好，也是男的啊，免不了落人口舌，到时候那些闲言碎语传到十里八乡去，那些话能把人恶心死。

罢了罢了，要真是如此，就搬到外面去，搬去不会被人说的地方去，总不能见死不救吧，小基那孩子他也是喜欢得紧，他和劳菲也是多年好友，要他是个女孩，早就让大锤上门提亲去了。

希芙妈说的对，大锤都同意了，这是他的人生，即使作为父亲，也没有权利干涉。

“行了行了，我明天就跟劳菲说去，你们这一个两个的道德绑架我。”奥丁手一拍，话一落，心里也舒坦了不少。

“这哪是道德绑架啊，又不是逼你结婚，人家大锤早就答应了。”希芙妈听到结果后笑得开心，虽然她家希希和大锤无缘，但对象是小基的话，也没什么好说的了。

奥丁一大早就去了劳菲家，瞅了一眼躺在床上的洛基后，和劳菲去大厅说正事。

“我儿子可以来你家，不过小基得跟我大锤姓。”

“没问题。”

“对我家大锤好点，别欺负他。”

“放心吧，我们会对他好的。”

“就这样吧，你选个日子吧，早点办咯。小基那模样看着让人心疼。”

“下月初三你看怎么样？”

“没问题。”

喜宴前他们不能见面，喜宴那天洛基按照当地的风俗去奥丁家迎娶索尔，来来回回一路的鞭炮烟花爆竹，喜庆极了。

宴礼摆在镇上的一家酒楼，不是夸张的，那天酒楼里所有的厅都被他们包了下来，全村都收到了邀请。

劳菲也给阿萨村的海大爷发去了请柬，只是不知发生了什么，那大爷竟搬家了。

在他们那里，男男结婚还搞得那么大阵仗还是第一回，新郎官们的故事也被编造成好几个版本。

有的说，小基病重，需要冲喜，这才选了命硬的大锤。

有的说，大锤仁者之心，不惜搭上后半生幸福拯救小基。

有的说，劳菲上奥丁家求了三天三夜才成了这门婚事。

……

……

每个版本都是大锤为了救病重的小基才嫁给了他，好人啊！

那些想象中的闲言碎语，也都变成了赞赏。

新房内，原本的房间被劳菲带人布置成了大红色，累了一天的洛基连澡都不想洗就瘫在了床上。

索尔也倒了下来，顺势地把洛基捞到怀里，他们什么也没说，什么也没做，就那样静静的躺着。

不一会，房间里就剩下平稳的睡息。

劳菲依旧准时准点的来叫洛基吃早餐，门半掩着，一推就开了，入眼的是小基窝在大锤怀里睡得安稳的模样。

怪挺和谐的。

算了算了，时间还早，让他们再多睡一会儿吧。

人是会被饿醒的，人一饿，就会误以梦里的食物是真的，索尔梦见了鸡腿，张嘴那么一咬，鸡腿嗷的一声叫了出来。

成精了？

不，那是洛基的手臂。

“你想在婚后第一天就谋杀我吗？”洛基指着小臂上的牙印，不满地说。

“我哪舍得啊。”索尔拉过那节手臂亲了好几下，揉了揉，“这不是饿了以为是鸡腿吗？”

“嘁，又不是不给你吃。”被咬醒的洛基还没睡饱，他背对索尔，把那些外衣全都脱了，钻进了被窝里。

反正都是待会要洗的，再脏一些也没事。

索尔倒是没睡意，但他脱了衣服同洛基一起挤进了被窝，从后面抱着瘦脱相的人儿。

“真不敢相信我们居然在一起了，还收到了父母的祝福。”说话时的温热气息喷洒在脖子上的感觉是痒痒的，洛基动了动身子，翻了个身。

“让你等久了。”

“不久，刚刚好。”索尔从洛基的额头开始亲吻，接着是眉头，鼻梁，脸颊，下巴，嘴唇。

洛基勾上了索尔的后背，热情的回应着他，干柴烈火，燃烧不尽。

“去反锁，我爸没有敲门的习惯。”尚存有一丝理智时，洛基指着门口，门还没关。

索尔关上门后便直入主题，碰上那梦寐以求的肌理，他着实忍不住了。

“虽然很扫兴，但我还是想现在问你，是什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

“知道……扫兴~就别说！快点……”

“我就不。”索尔猛的停下，惹得洛基不想说也要说。

“12岁开始，但那时候不行不是吗？那些年并不行，你懂我意思的，TMD快进来！”

索尔进去了，像上了发条似的动作。

他明白的，他懂的。

原来当年有过的那种‘小基可能喜欢我’的感觉是真的，洛基对他的喜欢不比他对他的少。

他们费劲了心思才在传统观念的人们眼里，嘴上获得了祝福。

洛基算着劳菲回来的时间，在他回来前把床铺啥的收拾好，转念一想，今天他起晚了，他爸可能带人去收拾昨天鞭炮留下的垃圾。

于是，他们在浴室里干了个痛快后泡着澡。

洛基房里有个浴室，配置了能躺三个人的浴缸，老占地方了。

“你给了那大爷多少钱？”浴缸里，洛基和索尔面对面坐着，他们身上都是彼此刚留下的痕迹。

“五万。”

“你TM……”洛基猛的一站，差点没站稳，“你有钱没地方花还是怎样？五万？你是智障吗？”

“你别遛鸟了，待会我忍不住了你就喊吧。”索尔捂住了眼睛，听到了洛基坐下来的声音才松开手继续说，“菲叔……不对，咱爸四处给你找媒婆，寻个命硬的姑娘，我寻思着他要是找到了可怎么办。”

“然后我去找了那大爷，给了他一笔钱，让他把我的八字给咱爸。要是知道这是你做的戏，我也不花那冤枉钱了。”

索尔真是有苦就得说啊，洛基生病，他着急的程度和劳菲不差上下，但他不信鬼神之说，去见洛基时心也不慌，隐隐觉得不对劲，直到那道士来了，劳菲又给洛基张罗相亲，他心里有了个想法又不敢确定。

去找了那道士，旁敲侧击暗示一下，就什么都清楚了。

洛基是装病的，他活生生把自己饿成病重的样子，医生说的营养不良是真的，中邪需冲喜才是假的。

就算没有海大爷，也有其他大爷会“路过”打雷村，然后……事情还是会按洛基的计划进行，那些血包啊之类的道具依旧会派上用场。

“就是咱爸憔悴了很多。”索尔滑到洛基的怀里，靠着他，“也苦了你，要是你提前告诉我，就让我绝食好了。”

“你这一身腱子肉要怎么绝食才能变成病恹恹的样子？”洛基捏了捏索尔的耳朵，“我没事，多吃点就能长回来了。”

“能和你在一起就好。”

婚后，洛基恢复正常，煞白的小脸经过滋补也有了些红润，“病”也好了。

劳菲很开心，要不是那大爷搬家了，他定要送上一份大礼给海大爷。

婚后一个月，洛基就提出要和索尔搬出去住，就暂时搬到索尔羊场那个小屋子里先，等新盖的楼完工了再搬进去。

劳菲无异议，当初他也是结了婚就搬出去住的。

除了这对新婚夫夫，一切都没有变化，所有人都还是老样子。

该八卦的还在八卦，该钓鱼的还在钓鱼，该唱曲儿的唱曲。

大锤和小基凑在一起了，劳菲和奥丁家来往就更多了，平时弗丽嘉做了些零嘴都会给劳菲捎一份，劳菲钓了鱼也送亲家两三条。

孩子们偶尔回来蹭个饭，他们就聚在一起唠嗑，五个人，却是三个家。

索尔终于明白了，工作之后回到家里有爱人的拥抱是什么感觉的。

那真的很好。

其实搬出来住是必不可免的，他们几乎能在任何地方亲热，临出门前还要来个吻。

劳菲怕是会瞎。

“我可能是盐吃多了。”

“多喝水。”

“今天不是你死就是我死。”

“你死我活。”

“我有超能力。”

“超沙雕吗？”

“你最近是不是胖了？”

“有胆子就再说一遍。”

“如果你是方便面，你觉得你是什么味儿的？”

“你是不是傻？”

……

……

“索大锤你再乱说话我就把你轰出去！”

在抵挡了数十次土味情话后，洛基终于忍不住发飙了。

也不知道索尔从哪里学的这肉麻到恶心人的语句，一天起码要和他说个三四次。

他都快吐了。

“好嘛好嘛，不生气了，我不说行了吧。”索尔心塞，这可都是情场老手范达尔教的，怎么放在洛基身上都不管用呢？

“来，小基，咱啵一个~”

洛基眼看这大脸就要怼在自己脸上了，一把就给往后推开，故作嫌弃撇撇嘴，“谁要和你亲啊，不要脸。”

“我不要脸，我要亲你，快来一个吧，亲完我好去做饭。”

“不亲。”

“那你跟我说句你爱我呗。”

“你爱我。”

“又不给亲，又不说爱的，那去上床吧。”说罢，索尔扑过来就是个泰山压顶，洛基左窜右窜都不管用。

“我爱你个大头鬼，行了吧？”

“行不行我说了算，现在我要先吃餐前甜点，城里人不是兴这套吗？”

“我可……唔呜！”我可去你妈的索尔奥丁森！！！


End file.
